


Black Ribbon

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: The Misadventures of Bambi [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU!Monster Falls, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Author jazz hands into the depths of hell, Dipper is a bit tied up here woopwoop, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Falls AU, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn glorious porn yeaeahehehe, Smut, aged up character(s), deer!dipper, humanoid!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you say, let me help you out,"</p><p>Bill knows what's going on with Dipper, his dreams lately have been... Quite entertaining to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty summary..  
> This was not what i wanted/had in mind, i wanted more desperate Dipper but i got tired after working on this for three days and just sorta rushed this so please, point out the mistakes. But can't complain i suppose though, i had this idea stuck in my head for a while.

Bill was sitting at the kitchen table across from Mabel, the doe girl’s lower body and hind legs sitting on a chair while her front legs were firm on the ground supporting herself up as she carefully studied the printed words in the paperbacked book, her brown eyes trailed from word to word as a serious concentrated look took to her face. The demon across from her simply had his eyes closed, a calm smile on his face as he sat straight in his seat, his hands on top of the wood of the table, his long fingers laced together as he mindlessly twirled his thumbs.

“Bill, what card is this one?” Mabel picked up one of the tarot cards from the table and shoved it in the demon’s face.

Bill simply opened an eye and took a glance at the card before closing his eyes again, reply smoothly, “it’s the eight of swords.”

Mabel brought the card back to her, flipping it back to face herself so she could study the small flat object, eight swords stabbed into the earth forming a fence formation around a tied up figure, rope tangle around the body depicted, arms tied and pulled behind their back, as a blindfold was drawn over their eyes blocking their view, a visible fear shown on their face. Mabel set the card back onto the table and turned to grab the book again and flipping through the pages, “How can you tell which card is which? These cards make no sense, they’re not even in English…”

Bill chuckled at the girl’s muttering, “Well, the book and that specific deck don’t go together, the book that goes with that is in Latin. You’ll get the hang of deciphering which card is which soon enough. They all follow the same meaning and basic following of depictions.”

The young adult let out a frustrated groan as a reply as she brought the card she was questioning about to the page on the book to compare the book’s drawing to the cards. That’s how the past hour or so had been going. Mabel had seen Bill a while back playing around with an old worn deck of tarot cards, her curiosity taking the best of her and asked about them, Bill told her the basics of them and even offered to read her cards for fun and the young woman’s eyes had lit up at it all. It led to Bill giving, or rather allowing her to borrow, a different deck of cards to mess around with and even lending her a book telling about the basics and the meanings of all the cards. Finding it easier to just be in the same room as she studied the book with a serious passion instead of having her run around looking for him when she needed help.

The sound of hooves on the wooden floor boards made Mabel’s ears twitch as her concentration was pulled from her books, looking over to her younger twin as he walked into the kitchen. An obvious force fatigue at his aura as he stopped momentarily to look at the duo at the table, a scatter of cards on the table, “What are you guys doing?”

Bill’s eyes opened now as he looked over at the new company, gesturing with his hand at the girl before he answered the question that was given, “Mabel’s studying Tarot.”

Dipper made a face of a mix of an eye roll and question before he walked over to the pantry, “That doesn’t seem like something you’d be into, Mabel.”

“Ugh,” Mabel dropped her book down, “Why does everyone say that when I do something that doesn’t involve glitter or sweaters? Excuse me if I enjoy doing other things besides crafts.”

Dipper scoffed a laugh at his sister’s defensive attitude as he rummaged through the unorganized mess of cereal boxes and other foods trying to find something he wouldn’t mind to eat.

Bill turned his attention from watching the boy to Mabel, “Dipper wouldn’t understand (“Excuse me?”), but you know who would enjoy this? That Medusa girl you’re fond of, besides, it’s faster to learn with the help of others.”

Mabel looked up at him, she arched a brow in question as she stared at his seemingly glowing gold eyes. She closed the book slowly before breaking eye contact, “I don’t know if Pacifica would enjoy this…”

“Oh come one, I’m sure she’ll enjoy this, or humor you. Besides, isn’t she going with her parents to France in a week or so? You might want to spend as much time with her before then,” Bill’s voice was calm and persuasive as he watched the brunette look back to him with slight worry in her eyes before she took a moment in thought, gathering up her deck of cards and slipping them neatly into the golden silk pouch.

She stood from her seat, fixing her violet colored sweater before slipping her hand through the small loop of the bag and then grabbing the book from the table in the same hand, “Dipper, I’m going over to Pacifica’s for a bit so when Grunkle Stan comes back let him know.”

Dipper simply waved his hand at his sister before she gave one last look at Bill, a mixture of confusion and seriousness before leaving the two. Bill had waited till he heard the door click shut behind the girl before staring over at Dipper, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table as he laced his fingers together and cradled his chin on the back of his hands.

Dipper didn’t notice the demon staring at him as he moved around the kitchen, shutting cupboards none too quietly with an accidental slip of his hands and a whispered curse under his breath when the loud slam echoed through the silence of the shack. He turned around in slight defeat over finding nothing to make, or rather nothing he wasn’t simply too lazy to make. His sigh was ended on a faint exhale when he noticed the demon’s narrowed gaze on him, the smile plastered on his tan features.

“What?” Dipper asked after a moment or two.

Bill didn’t reply, instead he trailed his golden eyes up and down the figure of the cervitaur, taking a well aware notice in how the young man was dressed. Instead of his usual faded orange t-shirt he was simply wearing a grey tank top, his hair more ruffled and carefree than usual. Nothing unusual, really the only thing slightly off was the slightly dust of pink that graced the brunettes features. Dipper shifted uncomfortably under the demon’s gaze, just about to walk out of the room before Bill finally spoke and broke the silence.

“You’ve been sleeping a lot more lately, that’s unusual for an insomniac like yourself,” Bill spoke smoothly as he carefully stood up from his seat and waltzed over to Dipper, crossing his arms over his chest as he put on a false look of worry.

“Yeah, well it’s a miracle. I’m actually tired, finally all those hours have caught up to me,” Dipper spoke defensively as he moved a step backwards from the lanky body standing next to him, eyeing him suspiciously as to the sudden concern the other was showing.

“Really? Fascinating!” Bill’s features wavered a bit, a smile creeping faintly to his lips. Dipper muttered a ‘yeah’ as he slowly started inching towards the doorway of the kitchen.

Bill’s face split into a smile as he couldn’t hold his laughter in any more, as he purposely hunched over and wrapped an arm around the other, pulling him far too close, knowing exactly what he was doing when he felt the warmth radiate off of Dipper and said boy’s face flush at the closeness, more so than usual.

“What is so,” Dipper struggled to get away from Bill, whose grip simply tightened even more, “so funny?”

Bill’s laughter halted at first, enjoying the red flush of Dipper’s face, before resuming, “nothing nothing nothing~, just you’re so easy to read. Well, it helps that I can always see what’s going on in that naughty head of yours.”

Bill poked a finger at the center of Dipper’s forehead, Dipper finally catching onto what the demon found so funny, “You!” He exclaimed as his eyes widened and ears perk up at the demon’s words.

“What? Oh please, I didn’t do anything to your dreams if that’s what you’re insinuating, they were quite entertaining on their own, all your own doing,” Bill buried his face against Dipper’s flesh of his neck before continuing, “ you human, creatures, in heat are so interesting, honestly you could give me a run for my money. That’s a joke, of course, perverted dreams are one thing, and nightmares are more of my expertise.”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘my own doing’?” Dipper stopped his wriggling for a moment in question, “Bill, I know you had something to do with these stupid dreams! You knew I was going through this and you thought it would be funny to torment me!”

“Oh geez kid, I had nothing to do with this can’t you listen,” Bill  pulled back and loosened his grip slightly, but not long enough for Dipper to slip out of his grasp as he moved to wrap both his arms around the cervitaur, trapping him in place, “I’m just taking advantage of your dreams, perhaps even making them real?”

Dipper ears folded back as he glared over at him, “Bullshit, if you didn’t have anything to do with them then how do you know about them.”

“Pine Tree, you’ve known me for years and you still manage to forget that the dreams, the mind, that is my domain, my element, I don’t have to be in there to know what’s going on, besides,” Bill smiled down at him and gave him a wink, “I know lots of things, perhaps even everything.”

“You-oou,” Dipper’s sentence was interrupted when he suddenly felt Bill lean back into his neck again as he slid his tongue over the warm and sensitive flesh, “-uu…. Planned this.”

Bill waited a moment before responding, placing smiles against the younger’s heated skin, enjoying the way he pushed at his shoulders and leaning far back, not really realizing at the moment that he had just given Bill more room to work with.

“Yes, maybe, actually no, well sorta you see,” Bill spoke with his lips against the other’s skin, “I simply encouraged this to happen, well just us two, right now.”

Dipper finally stopped struggling, instead simply relaxing slightly in the other’s arms, allowing him to be held up slightly, “Wh-at do you mean, ‘encouraged’?”

Dipper could feel the chuckle vibrate from the demon’s lips as he continued to place small kisses along his neck, “Out of all the chances, this was the most easy to manipulate, Stan gone, the day off, just needed to, persuade Shooting Star to leave us be!”

“You manipulated her you asssss!” Dipper hissed slightly when he felt teeth bite into his flesh not enough to break the skin, but enough to send a warm pleasant sensation to rip through his nerves and down his spine.

“That’s harsh, I just encouraged her to leave through the art of persuasion, like I said.”

Instead of a reply Dipper gasped when Bill bit at a particularly sensitive area, just below his ear, causing him to wrap his arms tightly around the blonde’s shoulders as he squeezed his eyes shut. Bill pulled back as best he could being held close to Dipper, still supporting the other with a single arm as he gently ran his thumb across the other’s bottom lip.

“What do you say, let me help you out,” Bill’s smile was wide but oddly comforting when Dipper opened his eyes to look at him. Instead of an answer Dipper’s head lulled forward against Bill’s shoulder as he let out a sighed defeated moan, tired of the last couple days of hell his own hormones had been putting him through, “Dipper, I need a clear answer or else I can’t.”

“Read my thoughts like usual,” Dipper muttered against the neat clothing worn by the demon.

Bill chuckled again, a sort of amused and comforting way of telling the other he already has been, “Thoughts and words are two different things.”

“Says the demon who possessed my body on multiple occasions, so worried about consent...”

“You verbally agreed to all that before!” Bill defensively spoke but his sweet tone was still there, “Demons need to be allowed, we can’t really just do as we please.”

“Demon laws are weird,” Dipper laughed before pulling back to look at Bill, answering him before the demon could ask the question again, “Help me, Bill.”

Bill’s smile brightened as he smashed their lips together, it would’ve been a sweet and passionate kiss if it weren’t for the fact that Bill’s teeth were biting into Dipper’s lips. He trailed his hand down the side of Dipper’s neck, his nails barely touching, the ghostly action caused Dipper to pull Bill closer and tangled his fingers in those gold blonde locks of hair trying to pull him closer to him far more than physically possible.

Dipper’s lungs burned and as he pulled back he let out a whine, Bill simply carefully untangled the other’s fingers from his hair and led themselves upstairs to the other’s room, locking the front door Mabel neglected to lock in the process. Once the door was shut behind them Dipper nearly pounced onto the standing demon, placing messy frantic kisses on his jaw and waiting for him to return the affection. He didn’t.

Instead Bill simply laughed and pushed Dipper away gently, receiving brown eyes full of confusion to look up at him. Bill sauntered over to Mabel’s side of the shared room, “I wanna try something out, take off your clothes.”

“Wait, what exactly do you want to try?” Dipper questioned as he took a few steps to see if he could get some sense of what the demon was doing.

“Or I could cut them off later, but I know you’d get angry with me and besides, this is far easier,” Bill continued, looking around the hoarded mess of boxes and craft supplies the older twin had in the corner of the room just below the foot of her equally messy bed.

Dipper did as he was told and pulled the grey tank top over his head and threw it carelessly to the floor, more focused on what Bill was looking for. There was a dragging sound of metal against the wooden floorboards as Bill pulled the floral patterned sewing box from underneath random assortment of discarded scrap fabric, kneeling on the ground as he unlatched the hinges and opened the lid. He rummaged around, pulling out objects that were too big and in the way before he smiled to himself and pulled out a spool of thick ribbon. A hum of thought before grabbing another in case. Thank whatever being that Mabel was a girl who sure did love her ribbon.

As he turned back to Dipper, said cervitaur stared curiously at the ribbon in the demons hands, “What is that for…?”

“You’re about to find out, arms out,” Bill ordered as Dipper did what he was told, starting to piece it together.

Bill pulled the entire length of the ribbon off the spool as he started wrapping Dipper’s wrists together in front of his torso, starting from the middle of the ribbon. Halfway through he pulled the two ends behind the brunette’s neck, crossing them over before bringing them back around again to continue tying his wrists together, knotting it several times before making sure it was secure enough with several tugs.

Dipper’s heart raced as he chewed on the inside of his lip, watching intently the way Bill’s long fingers carefully looped the ribbon. When he was done with that he watched as he picked up another spool of ribbon, fully removing it from the spool like the other one. Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion, not entirely sure as to what the second bit of ribbon was going to be used for. He looked up at Bill for an answer but only got a smile as one. Bill stepped closer as he draped the ribbon across the other’s eyes, who instinctively closed them as now finally catching onto what Bill was doing. He wrapped it around several times before carefully moving to tie it, like the ribbon around the younger’s hands, several times behind his head, being mindful of the brown curls and not to pull them into the knots.

Bill took a step back to admire his work, hand clasps together under his own chin and a smile on his face. The reddish hue on Dipper’s face was made more visible with the contrasting dark ribbon, his eyebrows furrowed in anticipation and slight worry as he stopped chewing the inside of his lip to instead bring the entire area of flesh between his teeth. The room was completely silent for several moments which felt like actual minutes to the blindfolded young adult, he was about to ask if Bill was even still there before the other moved closer and ran his hand across Dipper’s cheek.

“Can you see at all?” Bill asked soothingly as Dipper cradled his head into his gloved hand.

Dipper took a moment to open his eyes behind the makeshift blindfold, looking around before shaking his head no.

“Good~!” Bill cheerfully replied as hooked a finger around the ribbon binding Dipper’s hands as he himself took a seat on the edge of the bed and steer the other over to stand closely in front of him.

Bill pulled Dipper down enough to pull him into a kiss, Dipper’s front legs placed on either side of the demon’s hips to balance him as he leaned downwards. It was Dipper who pushed his tongue forcibly into the other’s mouth, Bill all too happy to comply as he opened his mouth and allowed him to lick and taste as much as he could. Bill allowed the younger this dominance, much rather interested in focusing on something else than the kissing at the moment. He pulled of his gloves and let them drop to the floor before he trailed his fingers down the bound person’s forearms. He felt Dipper exhale against his cheek shakily as he began to rake his nails down his upper torso, leaving faint pink paths till his fingertips were met with the furred connection point. Taking notice of how Dipper’s stomach tensed up around the sensitive area he decided to rub small and large circles all along the connection point.

Dipper pulled back from the kiss, his lips slick with spit before he lazy leaned against Bill and dropped his head onto his shoulder, focusing on the teasingly gentle touches. Sure if felt nice, but not exactly the type of ‘nice’ he wanted at the moment. He turned his head towards Bill’s neck and bit down on the tan skin there, a sense of pride welling in his chest when he heard the demon gasp quietly, sucking hard before he pulled back. Pulling himself more onto the bed, his front legs bent as he straddled Bill the best he could, his hind legs still planted on the floor holding him upward while his lower half was somewhat supported in the demons lap. He looped his bound wrists around Bill’s neck, he couldn’t see him but he’d bet that there was an intrigued and curious smile on the demons lips as he looked up at him.

Bill leaned back on his hands as he studied the look on his Pine Tree’s face, he could only imagine what the look in those dark brown eyes was. Dipper leaned downward in hopes to reach the demon’s lips, instead he accidentally placed a sloppy kiss against the inner corner of his eye and the bridge of his nose. Huffing in embarrassment when he heard Bill laugh. Bill was about to open his mouth to verbally guide him when he felt Dipper instead simply feel his way around the demon’s face with kisses, mentally thanking the fact that he was blindfolded so he wouldn’t see the slight dopy grin on his face along with a slight pink on his face from the gentle and alluringly clumsy kisses he was currently being attacked with.

Dipper finally found the lips he was looking for, licking his warm tongue across them before he kissed them feverishly, Bill returned the kiss with vigor. This time however he was the one in control, nipping harshly as Dipper’s lips as to tell him what to do, when the other’s lips were barely parted he forced his own tongue through, coaxing the other wet muscle into joining the kiss with as much vigor as his own. Dipper swirled his tongue around Bill’s before pulling back slightly, sucking on the other’s tongue before pulling back completely, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips for a brief moment before Dipper buried his face in Bill’s neck again.

Dipper pulled his arms back over Bill’s head again as he pulled back slightly to allow his hands to clumsily tug at the demon’s bow tie, after time he could finally now get the blasted thing off without help from the demon despite still struggling with it for a moment or several. Once it was off he allowed the strip of fabric to be tugged off by Bill and he trailed his fingers down to unbutton the top few buttons of the demon’s neat dress shirt, running his hands over the small bit of exposed skin. He then pushed Bill back a bit more to avoid a more awkwardly bent position as he kissed and licked the flesh of where Bill’s neck and jaw connected, racking his nails down the sides of his neck causing him to smile against the flesh as he could both hear and feelthe demon shudder. Deciding to take it up a notch he decided to dig his nails into the other’s neck, crescent shaped indents left into his skin. Bill outright _moaned_. Oh Dipper liked that, he liked that a lot.

Several dark marks of purple and red patched across Bill’s neck and along with several nips before Dipper was pushed back, a curious look on his features.

“Knees, now,” Bill ordered, a shiver ran down Dipper’s spine at the firm tone in the other’s voice.

Before Dipper could even get off of Bill the demon’s hands were already on his shoulders pushing him downward, forcing him onto his knees. He shifted to tuck his hind legs underneath him, his front propping him up as his heart pounded against his chest, waiting as patiently as he could as he heard Bill fumbling around for a minute before he felt the demon’s fingers twist into his brunette hair.

Bill tugged and guided Dipper till the younger’s lips brushed against the tip of the demon’s cock, loosening his grip enough to allow the other to set his own pace. Dipper took a shaky breath as he awkwardly but gently gripped the base, blindly licking from the underside to the tip, he heard Bill shakily sigh as one of the demon’s legs came up to loosely hook over Dipper’s shoulder.

Nervously he swirled his tongue around the tip as his hand began to slowly pump the rest of the length, it had been a while since he had actually done this.

“Geez, come ooonn Pine Tr-EEEE!” Bill’s voice went up in a pitch when suddenly Dipper sucked against the tip, a smirk in triumph in shutting the demon up.

It was short lived before he felt Bill tug his hair and pull him, forcing him to take his cock into his mouth as some sort of revenge.  Dipper gaged slightly before quickly relaxing his throat, allowing the demon to force his head downward more onto his length before manually pulling him back with a painful ache from his hair being pulled. Dipper decided to place his hands on the insides of Bill’s thighs, a bit awkwardly crossed from the position the ribbon tied them in. A quick shot of, ‘dammit Bill, just let me do this!’ and the grip on his hair loosened, but still remained there.

“Then do it, Dipper,” Bill spoke lowly, a smile of enjoyment tugged at his flushed face as he saw the way Dipper’s face darkened and his ears fall back slightly at the use of his name and not some nickname like usual.

It took Dipper a moment to regain himself again after being taken off guard by the sound of his name falling from the demon’s lips. He dug his fingers into the flesh of Bill’s thighs as best he could as he began to bob his head, swirling his tongue as best he could around the organ in his mouth. His face heated up even more as he could feel the warm blood coursing through his veins pulse lower through his body.

Bill’s head lulled to the side as he closed his eyes, focusing on the mouth around him, his leg wrapped around Dipper’s shoulder tightened, pulling the other closer to him as he already felt a familiar heat begin to pool in his stomach. He had been leaning back on his free hand before falling back onto his elbow, breathing harshly through his nose. He swallowed hard as he gripped Dipper’s hair harder.

“S-shit, Pine Tree,” He tried not to whine, but he didn’t quite succeed.

Dipper took notice in the way his voice sounded, and the way his grip tightened in his hair, taking notice to the closeness of the demon. So he picked up his pace, bobbing his head faster and dragging his teeth gently along with his motions, adding a low teasing hum that vibrated up Bill’s spine and sent him over the edge. His head fell back as he moaned out lowly, his grip on Dipper with both his hand and leg pulled the boy closer, holding him place, forcing him to swallow his climax.

Dipper squeezed his eyes tightly as he let the demon ride out his orgasm, swallowing as best he could around the dick in his mouth, which wasn’t very good. When Bill’s grip in his hair loosened he quickly pulled his head back as he cough, air filling his lungs as saliva and other fluids dripped from his mouth.

“Dammit Bi-ill,” Dipper wheezed out between coughed, “You could’ve told me you wanted me to swallow!”

Bill leaned forward and pulled Dipper upwards as he spoke, “You’ll be fine.”

Dipper was pulled up onto the bed completely, awkwardly fallen against Bill’s chest as he tried to gain his balance with his legs. Before he even could he was positioned with his back against the bed propped up slightly by the pillows at the head of the bed.

Dipper laid in anticipation, waiting for Bill to do something, _anything._ But he didn’t all he could tell was the presence of the demon sitting at the foot of the bed by the weight of him, finally Dipper broke the agonizing silence with slight annoyance that he didn’t mean, “What are doing?”

“Debating if I should tie your legs or not,” Bill mused as he studied the bound cervitaur before him.

“Mabel is going to kill you, you already used two bits of ribbon! Besides, why do you want to tie me up even more?” Dipper questioned, his ears perked with the thought of being completely bound.

Bill laughed quietly as he climbed over to straddle Dipper, his knees on either side of the connection point of his two torsos, leaning into the other’s neck as best he could, “It’d make things more, interesting. And I’ll buy Shooting Star more ribbon.”

Dipper didn’t reply, or rather he couldn’t as a gasp escaped his lips as he felt the demon’s teeth dig into his collar bone, he arched up into the alluring pain. Bill smiled at the reaction as he decided to drag his teeth in some form of biting motion, as if some weird make out session with the heated flesh.

His canines nipped at Dipper’s neck more so than the other inhumanly jagged teeth of his, the way he had the male under him shuddering and gasping at the teasing caused his own need to start coiling back, tightly. He slipped his hands under the bound wrists to claw his nails shortly down the covered flesh. With his mouth still attached to the younger’s neck, sucking and biting along with licks, he clumsily toyed with his nipples, enjoying every harder arch upward and gasp teetering on moan he would be gifted when he ran his nails just the right way accompanied by the bites he left.

“Oh my God, Bill, ssstop,” Dipper sucked in a breath through his teeth as he tried not to gasp at the harsh and unexpected pinch he received at one of his overly sensitive nipples, “Stop teasing, I’ve been teased this entire week!! Just, please, do something, anything other than just this…”

“Tell me what you want then,” Bill’s voice dripped with tease as he continued his assault on the boy’s neck and chest.

“I want, I want something more than just this! I want t-to feel good in the only way you can! Plea-ease, Bill, I want you, I want you inside of me, please please please,” Dipper continued pleading, even as his voice lowered to a whisper.

Bill continued to drag his nails down the flesh as he withdrew them and pulled back, quickly leaning over to the bedside table and grabbing the container of lube he needed. He crawled off of Dipper as he sat back on his heels at the foot of the bed, he didn’t even need to tell the other to pull his legs up seeing how he already did so.

Dipper’s breath hitched as he heard the sound of the cap opening and closing, then being tossed aside, soon after he felt the demon push a single finger inside of him. It was a welcomed feeling, not at all painful, just a bit awkward if anything, but it was still enough for the younger to breath heavily through his nose as if trying to calm himself down. After so many minutes, or moments Dipper couldn’t tell truthfully, every second was passing by so slowly it felt like time in general had completely stopped, a second digit was added, quickly scissoring and thrusting into him, causing him to begin breathe through his parted lips.

Bill smiled as he noticed the way the other’s lips parted as he breathed, deciding to push his fingers harder and rub just-

“fUCK BILL!”

There it was, Bill held back a cackle as he decided to abuse the overly sensitive nerves inside the other, adding a third finger to tease and stretch.

Dipper’s heart felt like it was about to pulse right through his chest, switching from breathing harshly through his nose and panting through his mouth as he focused on every hit of pleasure Bill gave him as he rubbed his fingers against that stop. Dipper’s own hands could only clench up tightly, his knuckles white as his nails left indents in the flesh of his palms.

His head fell back as he arched as best he could to get more, gasping as every time Bill’s fingers thrust in they pressed right against those nerves, “sh-iit Bill, if you don’t, knock i-it off, I’m going to-“

“Quiet Dipper, I know what I’m doing,” Bill shushed him, the both of them focusing on the one thing. Bill decided to harshly rub at the other’s sweet spot each time he hit it before pulling out and repeating, and from how Dipper was quietly breathing out moans it must have felt as good as he had hoped it would.

Dipper’s body arched and tensed as he came against himself, choking out a loud moan as Bill continued to rub the bundle of nerves as he rode out his orgasm. Once Dipper slowly sunk back down into the mattress the fingers were slowly removed.

Bill let Dipper catch his breath for a solid minute before he was flipping the young adult over to lay on his stomach.

“What…” Dipper didn’t really question, but mumbled to himself as he was manually flipped over.

“Knees up,” Bill commanded as he held up the other’s lower hips.

Dipper did was he was told and brought his hind knees up, his face was against the bed as his bound arms laid outstretched underneath him alongside his font legs, his rear up in the air as he felt Bill’s already hard (dammit he just came!) and slick cock against him.

“I-eeeeEI!” Dipper’s sentence was interrupted by himself as his voice upped in pitch, feeling Bill push inside of him slowly with no warning.

Dipper’s heart fluttered at how full he felt, finally, this is what he’d been wanting all week and now he finally got it. He took deep heavy breathes as Bill continued slowly til he was fully inside the other, he waited for the green light from Dipper before doing anything else.

Dipper laid there, despite being overly sensitive heat was already pooling once again in his lower region, well that was one decent thing about the cycle, it sure did make it easy to go again even if he did just cum. Even though he wouldn’t really be in this situation if it weren’t for said cycle.

“Billl, move please, move,” Dipper’s voice came out as a breathed plea but it was heard by the demon, his fingers digging into the other as he pulled out and thrust back in, Dipper let out a low moan at the action.

Dipper’s fingers gripped at the sheets as best as they could from their awkward angle, he rutted backwards with Bill’s even and steady thrusting. His heart fluttered as every so often Bill’s grip on his hips tightened to the point of it almost not being pleasurable, the bruising pain only adding more to the heat in his lower stomach. He was gasping through an open mouth as saliva dripped down his chin and soaked into the sheets, not that he cared, all he was focusing on was the other driving into him. Dipper let out a shout when Bill’s cock hit right against his sweet spot.

“FF-fuck!! Again! There!! There, right there fu-uck!” Dipper moaned loudly as he tried to arch further into the mattress in hopes to get a better angle.

“K-kid!! Wha-t, did I tell you earlier-r, I know,” Bill pulled in a breath when he felt Dipper tighten around him slightly, “I, know what I’m do-oing!”

Dipper didn’t reply, instead he focused on that coil in his stomach that tightened with every thrust, his dark hair sticking to the side of his face with a mixture of sweat and saliva. He was in pure bliss, his legs twitched every so often as his eyebrows knitted together in pleasure and focus.

“FuckBillitfeelssogood,so good so good oh my god, oH MY GOD!” Dipper moaned loudly as he came hard against the mattress, his heart pounding in his ears as he rode out his second orgasm that day.

Bill’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Dipper tighten around him, coaxing his own climax. He thrusted as hard as he could as he came inside the other, “S-shit!!”

Bill pulled out after a minute, flopping down on his stomach between the wall and Dipper, the cervitaur’s legs slid under his unsupported weight til he was laying completely on the mattress himself. It took Dipper several moments before he turned his head towards the other, his face still flushed.

“Take this stupid blindfold, off of me,” He breathed, still trying to get his breathing calmed.

Bill ran his fingers through his own blond hair before he guided Dipper to look away again, quickly untying the ribbon that blocked his vision, allowing it to fall loosely down the boy’s face before he turned to look at the demon. Dipper smiled tiredly as he pulled his arms up and presented them to the demon so he could untie them as well.

When his wrists were untied Dipper rolled his hands several times before he wrapped his arms around Bill, pulling him into a tight embrace. It took Bill a moment to react, when he did he simply hugged him back, placing a kiss to the other’s head.

“I need a bath,” Dipper halfheartedly laughed as he pulled back, brushing his hand through his dark hair, the sweat still there and keeping it in place slightly as he raked it back.

“You need to clean your sheets,” Bill replied as he looked from Dipper to the rest of the bed, an eyebrow arched slightly.

“What do you mean ‘you’?” Dipper questioned as his eyes narrowed towards the demon.

Bill simply looked at him, as if the answer was plain as day, “Well, it is your mess on the bed, not mine.”

“It wouldn’t be there if it weren’t for you,” the cervitaur replied, slight defense in his voice.

“Even so,” Bill’s smile returned as he leaned in and kissed the constellation birthmark of Dipper’s, “they needed to be washed anyway.”

Dipper scowled, he hated never knowing whether or not Bill was joking or not seeing how hard it was to tell sometimes. Bill simply smiled even more, “don’t look so mean Pine Tree! You throw the sheets in the wash, and maybe I’ll start the bath~.”

Dipper sighed as he smashed his face into a pillow, deciding to ignore Bill and try and get energy back into his body to clean up before anyone came home.

“Maybe, just maybe though.” Bill whispered as he began to play with the dark hair of the other, ghostly tracing his fingers around the edge of his ears, biting his tongue to prevent his laughter, “just maybe…”

**Author's Note:**

> And i jazzed hand away~~~, blargh. Like i said, my original idea for this was completely different but whatever i like it still. Got two things to work on!!! Another one shot (monster falls shut up i have a problem alright) and then updating the next chapter, i always say im gonna update each week and yet i laze around. oh well.  
> Yo!! If you wanna prompt me (come on lemme write you some awful junk because why not), or you know can't wait for an update or something and wanna just slap me and remind me you can tell me on my tumblr, since im always on there shitposting instead of writing;  
> flowers-for-freaks.tumblr.com
> 
> C/K/B/ETC~!


End file.
